


Catch whelps, not colds

by Pilux



Series: Of Whelps and Mages. [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilux/pseuds/Pilux





	Catch whelps, not colds

Khadgar huffed as he listened to the sound of his footsteps crunching in the snow, breath visible as the cold wind nipped at his nose. He had plans to meet Durotar but had been delayed considerably. Khadgar hoped that it didn’t put a damper on things as he made his way to the meeting point. Two shadows darted past him, one in pursuit of another, and he glanced skyward just in time to see a fel bat knock its target out of the sky. Khadgar squinted, but quickly realized what, or rather who, was now falling to the ground. Khadgar ran forward with his arms outstretched and made a leap to catch the small whelp. He bellyflopped into the snow as a result, but at least the young dragon had a soft landing.  
The felbat cried out, having apparently lost interest and it flew off.  
  
“….Archmage.”  
“….Wrathion.”  
Khadgar got to his feet, holding Wrathion in his arms like you would a baby.  
  
“That was quite the catch. However. Your assistance is no longer required.”  
“Oh? What’s the hurry? No one’s around to see you being cradled.”  
A smirk spread across Khadgar’s face as Wrathion’s scales prickled and he squirmed defiantly.  
  
“Mortal! I am the -”  
Khadgar quickly clamped Wrathion’s snout shut, having heard the schpeal so many times before.   
  
“And I too, have a title that would designate me as a person of importance to Azeroth. No one is above aid, Wrathion.”  He set Wrathion down, and in a swirl of magic the young Dragon Prince transformed into his human form.  
  
“So, what brings YOU back to this area, Archmage.”  
“Oh I don’t know. What brings YOU here?” Khadgar crossed his arms and stared Wrathion down, who looked immediately uncomfortable.  
  
“I inquired first!”  
“You contributed to this situation.”  
“You knew this was inevitable!”  
“Yes, but I didn’t get the ball rolling.”  
“You….look nothing like the statue in Stormwind!”  
“… _Really?”_  
“It is a valid point, how do I know that you are truly Khadgar? You could simply be a fallacy, a doppelganger, if you will. Someone who is claiming to be Khadgar, who has simply shaved his beard!”  
Khadgar thought for a moment, leaning forward to peer at Wrathion curiously.  
  
“Have. You been  _following me_  because you think I’m not the real Khadgar?”  
Wrathion stood tall, as tall as he could anyway, confidence in his eyes.  
  
“Perhaps.  It has been a burning question since we first met. You’re just. Too. Normal and well-adjusted.”  
Khadgar’s eyebrows raised as he took a moment to consider this.  
  
“Well, I’ve had years and the company of a Naaru.”  
“I don’t trust the Naaru.”  
“And the majority of Azeroth doesn’t trust you.”  
The seemed to deflate Wrathion’s ego a bit, and with a huff he crossed his arms.  
Khadgar sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“I have somewhere I need to be, and I am late. Come with me if you want to, or disappear again, either way, I’m too busy to babysit royalty anymore.” Khadgar shrugged, heading off to hopefully still catch Durotan. Wrathion transformed back into a Whelp, and perched himself on Khadgar’s shoulder.  
“Lucky for you, I am too old to be babysat.”  
Khadgar snorted, noting that despite what he said, it was good to be able to keep an eye on Wrathion, if only for a little while. 


End file.
